As the size and popularity of digital videos, images, databases, etc. increase in size, existing data storage techniques have scaled relatively well thus far. However, new digital storage techniques need to be developed, particularly to handle new advances in optical electronics.
Advancements in optical electronics, for example quantum optical computers and optical communication equipment (e.g. optical switches), have generated a need for fast, direct optical storage techniques. Current optical storage techniques generally employ either a cavity in which light is folded back and forth, a coil of optical fiber with enough optical path length, or Anderson localization (extending light path by highly scattering media). Although somewhat easy to implement, these techniques are plagued by a finite storage life and large size (due to the long optical path lengths for storage life).
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an optical data storage means that provides for fast and long-term data storage.